


Romance de las pena negra

by Jen Hall (Greenlady)



Series: Mountains of the Moon [10]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenlady/pseuds/Jen%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More romance in the Dream World.</p><p>This chapter actually comes AFTER Romance de la luna, luna.  But somehow it got turned around when I posted.  I've tried to fix that to no avail, and I'm too lazy to repost. So, read Romance de la luna, luna first, then this chapter.  :-)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance de las pena negra

Federico Garcia Lorca was the great Spanish poet who was shot by the Falangists in Granada in 1936. He was also gay. The title means: Romance of the black pain.

 

*******************************

Por abajo canta el rio:  
volante de cielo y hojas.  
Con flores de calabaza  
la nueva luz se corona.  
Oh pena de los gitanos!  
Pena limpia y siempra sola.  
Oh pena de cauce oculto  
y madrugada remota!

The river sings below:  
lace of leaves and sky.  
New light crowns itself  
with flowers of the pumpkin vine.  
Oh gypsy pain!  
Pain so clean and always so alone.  
Oh pain from hidden streams  
and the distant dark of dawn.

(Federico Garcia Lorca, Romance de la pena negra.)

*****************************************

'Starsky, where are we going? You plan our vacation while I'm unconscious in the hospital, and then you won't even fill me in afterwards?'

'Quit your whining. You'll enjoy our vacation. Guaranteed.'

'Now I'm really worried. Hey! This is your street.'

'Good work, Detective Hutchinson. You'll make Lieutenant in no time, rate you're going. Here we are. Starsky Bed and Breakfast. Might not approve of the breakfast, but I know you'll love the bed.'

'You mean we're staying here?'

'For now. First few days, until you're feeling better. And I intend to see to it that you're feeling lots better, real fast. Come on. Let's get started.'

Hutch smiled. It was a slow, sensual smile.

'Does anyone else know we're here?'

'Nope. Just us. We're gonna lock the doors, and keep the curtains closed, and take the phone off the hook, and do whatever comes to mind. So to speak.'

********************************************

It was late evening. They had enjoyed a good dinner, and now they were sitting close together, sipping wine. Soft music playing on the stereo. Flamenco guitar music. Hutch had tilted an inquisitive eyebrow at Starsky when he put this record on, but Starsky had just smiled mysteriously.

Now, as the sensual music filled the room, Hutch recognized this as a classic seduction scene.

As if I need to be seduced by you, he thought. I adore you. I always have adored you, even when you drove me mad with all your nonsense. There were times, times when you walked beside me just so, and your shoulder touched mine, and my whole body caught fire, and it was all I could do not to reach for you, pull you to me, bury my face in your hair, run my hands down your back, feel the strength in you, feel you press your body against mine. That hard body. So hard. That hardness there... 'Hutch?'

...and I couldn't because we were just friends and I had to keep it that way. I had to, Starsk, because I love you too much, and it was dangerous, and it still is dangerous, and you've already been hurt because of it, and you'll be hurt again, but now I can't live without it, and it's not the sexual release, or not only that, but the joining, the unity, the...

'Hutch!'

...completion, all this fulfillment, as if we were born to be like this, together like this, and your tongue was created to push into my mouth just like that, and your hands are supposed to touch me there, and I can't stop it, not now I can't, my darling, and I knew it would be like this, so good, so good, and it still frightens me sometimes, do you know that? Do you know why? Because it's so good. Because it's the best I've ever had. You drive me wild. You slide into my throat so easily, so perfectly. So fine, so beautiful, my perfect lover. Come for me, come for me. Let me see you, let me hear you, let me feel you, let me smell you, let me taste....

'Hutch!'

'Ah! Ah!'

'Shh. Easy now. Easy. That's so good. You're so good, Hutch. You suck me so good. Give me more, babe. Come on. More. Inside me. Now!'

'Starsky!'

'Oh, yes. That's where you belong.'

**************************************

Starsky eased up on one elbow, and regarded the wreck of his bedroom with deep pleasure. Torn clothes. Pillows and sheets tossed everywhere. A soft inquisitive sound from his bed partner made him look down. Hutch was smiling. 'Did you like that?'

'I loved that.'

'What you looking for now?'

'Nothing. Not a thing. Go to sleep, Blondie. You're all worn out.'

'Am not. Got lots of energy left. I could get it up again easy.'

'Mm hmm.'

'I could. You impugning my manhood?'

'Nope. I'd never do that. I like your manhood the way it is. Impugning sounds painful.'

Starsky looked down at the organ in question. It rested in his hand, looking peaceful and well-loved. He stroked it gently, and it never twitched.

Hutch laughed.

'Okay,' he said. 'You win. For now. Just wait until tomorrow.'

'That's right. Tomorrow. Sleep for now. Dream for me. Dream about tomorrow.'

******************************************

The moon had risen over the casa, and the scent of white camellias drew the man of silver out into the garden. He sat upon the white wall to play his guitar. The lilting, mournful song rose over the white walls and drifted down the valley.

'Amigo,' he sang. 'My Lover, you are far from home. I cannot hear your heartbeat when you are far from home. I am your home. Return to me, return, before I die of loneliness. Return to me, return. Amigo.'

The mournful, lilting song drifted over the moonlit hills, drifted over the hills with the scent of white camellias.

But no lover answered.

'Amigo,' he sang. 'My Lover, you are far from home. I cannot hear the beating of your heart. I cannot hear your Gypsy song. Amigo.'

But his lover did not come.

'Amigo,' he sang. 'Hear my song. I cannot live without your heart. Come to me, though the scent of white camellias no longer drifts down the green valley. Come to me, though the wind tears down the walls of the casa. Come to me, though the moon falls into the sea.'

A low moan drifted over the moonlit hills toward the casa. The moan drew the Silver Man out beyond his white walls. The moon lit his way, out over the green hills toward the sound of his lover's voice.

The Silver Man mounted his horse, and rode out into the green valley, towards the sound of his lover's voice.

The moan drew him out from his casa and the scent of white camellias, out beyond the white walls of his casa, out onto the green hills, out into the forest of green trees.

There, among the green trees, he found a well. The moan rose from the well into the night air. The Silver Man stopped at the well, and listened for his lover's voice.

'Amigo?'

His lover's voice answered him. The man of silver lowered himself down, down into the darkness. Only the light of the moon lit his way down, down into the darkness of the well. His lover lay upon the dry earth at the bottom of the old, dry well in the green forest. He lay, broken, and bleeding, and dying upon the dry earth, under the light of the moon.

'Amigo? How came you to be here? Did you lose your way, and fall?'

'The men. The men from the village found me in the forest and took me. They said I had done evil things. They said that I lay with you and it was evil. They threw me into this well, and left me to die.'

'I will not let you die. I will carry you back into the light of the moon, and you will lie with me again. Did you hear my song? Did you hear me call you back to my casa? For I am your home. Take my hand, and I will lead you home.'

'I cannot take your hand, for they have broken all my bones.'

The man of silver wept, and his tears filled the well. The moon wept as well, and filled the well with its own tears. The well filled with the tears of the moon, and the tears of the man of silver. The man of silver and the Gypsy floated up, up into the green forest and the light of the moon.

The man of silver lifted his lover onto the back of his strong black horse, and they rode together, up to the white walls of the casa. They rode the strong black horse into the garden, and the garden filled with the scent of white camellias.

'I will always find you, when you are lost,' said the man of silver. 'You will always find me. Look for me when the moon rises over the casa. Call my name.'

'Hutch?'

'Call my name.'

'Yes,' said Starsky, in the darkened bedroom. 'Amigo.'

*** The End ***


End file.
